


First Words

by emilyevanston



Series: Avengers as Parents drabbles [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: American Sign Language, Daddy Clint, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Clint is left home with his daughter.  He attempts to train her so her first word is daddy.





	First Words

Clint wakes to a wet nose thrust into his ear.  He shakes his head and pushes Lucky away.  Lucky doesn’t leave.  He just grabs Clint’s hand in his mouth and pulls him.  Clint’s sleep addled mind finally clicks into place.  You left him home alone with the baby.

He jumps up and rushes to the nursery.   His daughter is standing at the edge of the crib holding onto the side, her face scrunched up and red.  Tears just escaping her eyes.

“It’s okay, Lily.  Daddy’s here.”  He says, holding his hand out, fingers splayed and tapping his forehead with his thumb followed by both palms out facing up moving them in a small circular movement.

She reaches her hands up to him and falls on her butt.  He laughs and picks her up, bouncing her on his hip.  “Co-ordinated like daddy.”  He says, pointing his thumb to himself and his pinky to his daughter and then repeating the sign for daddy at his forehead.

He puts her on the change table and she immediately rolls over and tries to crawl away.  Clint sighs and whistles for Lucky as he wrestles her back into place.

The one eyed dog trots into the room and wags his tail.  Clint points to the diapers.  “Fetch.”  He says.

Lucky turns and looks at the pile and then back to Clint.  His tongue lolls out and he wags his tail harder.  “Some help you are.”  Clint mutters.

He picks Lily back up and goes and grabs a clean diaper and some wipes.  He puts her back on the table and holds her in place as he struggles to change her.  She lays back kicking and wiggling while she babbles to herself.  Clint could never tell if she was making Mama sounds or Baba sounds.  Her mouth shapes were too indistinct.

He finally gets her diaper off and tosses it.  It lands swish into the trash and he puts the clean one in place and redresses her.  He carries her into the kitchen and starts preparing her bottle.  You’d expressed earlier, so he puts a pot of water on the stove and while it heats he grabs the now cold coffee pot and drinks the last of the remaining coffee in it before putting another pot on.

“Don’t tell you mommy I did that.”  Clint says.  He takes out his phone and checks the time.  It’s still within the allocated time slot of you being out.  No need to panic about something having had happened yet.  He double checks there are no messages from you. He sends you an emoji of a finger pointing towards an emoji of the fingers held in a circle shape.  As he puts the bottle in the now simmering water he feels his phone vibrate.  When he looks he sees the reply of a purple heart emoji.  It helps him relax. You’re still okay.  You’ll be coming back.

When the bottle is ready he take it and Lily to the couch.  He sits her on his knee and shakes up the bottle, double checking the temperature on his wrist.  Lucky climbs up next to him and Lily grabs his muzzle and opens her mouth so he licks her right in it.  Clint grimaces and pushes Lucky away.  He curls his fingers in and rubs his hand over his stomach in a circle.  “Gross.”  He says.

Lily reaches for the bottle and starts babbling again.  Clint gives it to her and watches as she sits happily drinking away.  After a little while she starts getting bored and begins swinging the bottle around, hitting Clint with it.

“That seems right.”  He says, and takes the bottle off her.

He puts her on the floor and she starts crawling around, heading straight to Lucky.  Lucky rolls over and she lays against him reaching out to Clint, babbling.

“Are you saying Mama or baba?”  Clint asks.  Lily continues to babble away happily waving her hands around.

“Dada.  Can you say Dada?”  Clint asks, repeating the sign for daddy a few times.

Lucky suddenly sits up, tipping Lily back on the ground.  She rolls happily under the dog and Lucky takes off to the front door.

Clint feels the sink and rise of the floorboards as you step through the door and he looks up when you enter.

“You’re back.”  He says.

You approach him and kiss his head, running your fingertips  through his hair.  “I always come back.”  You reply, both saying the words out loud and signing them to him.  You lean down and kiss Lily.  “How’d you go?”

“Good.  No problems.”  He answers.  Lily goes back to babbling while you hang your coat and bag up.  “Is she saying baba or mama?”

You turn to him and smile.  “You’re really worried she’ll say mommy first aren’t you?”  You tease.

“Yeah.  She needs to say daddy.”  He turns to Lily and makes the sign for daddy again.  Tapping his thumb against his head.  “Dada.  Dada.”  He repeats.  You laugh and come join them on the floor.

“She’s saying baba.”  You reassure him, holding up your palm and folding your thumb in indicating showing a b.

Clint smiles.  “Good.  Still time.”  He drags you into his lap and starts kissing you passionately.  His tongue slipping into your mouth and his hands pushing into your hair.

Lily squarks and crawls over to you both climbing up into Clint’s lap.  Her chubby little hand goes up and she holds her palm out and taps her thumb against her head.  She follows by pinching her thumb against her index and middle finger.  The sign for ‘daddy’ and the sign for ‘no’.  You and Clint burst into laughter.

He lifts her up and falls back onto the ground holding her above his head.  You tap him on the shoulder and he looks at you.  “You’ve been told.”  You laugh.

Clint laughs.  “Don’t care.  She said daddy first.  So suck it!”


End file.
